Lego Island
'''Lego Island '''is a large island that is owned by a ficitional country known as Legonia. It's population consists of 6,000 minifigures, including the mayor and founder, The Infomaniac. This island has been known to have strange and abnormal things happen, like people getting there heads knocked off and can be put back on. Lego Island is a tropical hot-spot during cold spots in the winter on the mainland in Lego City, since it never snows. History Only one person witnessed the creation of LEGO Island. Back in 1970, the first minifigure arrived onto the large plot of land during an exploration. The minifig had a red cap, glasses, a grey mushache, a red coat and white legsone of the world's largest influences. His name was Leonardo Aphithophel Witaker. But because his brain was able to process any information, he was nicknamed The Infomaniac. He was given several LEGO Bricks and he built himself a house, now known today as the Information Center. The minifig then took a regular red 2x4 LEGO brick and converted it into a infinite power source with so much energy it could destroy entire cities. The Infomaniac became lonely eventually. So in 1950, this figure built a man who looked like him with black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. He named this figure "Blarke". When Blarke saw how intelligant his friend was, he named him the Infomaniac. For awhile, the Infomaniac and Blarke were the bestest of friends. They decided to name their island LEGO Island after what everything they built with was made of. But soon afterwords, the Infomaniac told Blarke he was gonna make a new minifig. Blarke grew angry with the Infomaniac. He wanted to be the only figure besides the Infomaniac because he wanted all the bricks for himself. Blarke casted his name down and stole a majorty of the bricks on the small island and built a ship to fly into space. He traveled far into the LEGO Universe into Eagle Nebula and built a planet and named it Ogel Prime, which is Lego spelled backwards and then he would stay there on its capital, Ogel Island. Blarke, his friend, had soon become none other than Lego Island's number 1 criminal, The Brickster! Why did these thoughts generate in the Brickster's mind? Well, we might not fully understand that! But one thing is for sure, every minifigure on Lego Island has free choice. The Brickster's rebellion is a sure sign that he had this free choice. Meanwhile, The Infomaniac went back to his favorite thing to do! BUILD! Therefore in 1973, the Infomaniac built a new friend. This figure had an abnormal obsession with building anything, so the Infomaniac named him Bill Ding. Bill remodeled, redesigned, and reconstructed most of the buildings on LEGO Island while the Infomaniac built several more people for the island. Soon LEGO Island was bustling with people and buildings. Unfortunately, with more people, crime rates began to sore and by 1986, it was horrible. Therefore, Bill Ding decided to build three sections to a building. It had an office with a helicopter pad on top on the right, a jail cell with a gate under it and a small control tower with a garage for a car on it. "That's the police station!", he said. The Infomaniac made some phone calls. The next day, two young police officers who were recent graduates at the University of Lego City (ULC), had arrived. Thier names were Nick and Laura Brick. He had also asked a police chief named Captain D. Rom to keep an eye out for them. Category:Lands